User talk:JRZTT
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Instilled Knowledge page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 20:12, January 3, 2013 New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Hi JRZTT ! I read part of the manga, and read about the setting and charaters on Umeniko Wikia and TV Tropes. I notably created a power based on Featherine Agustus Aurora (Author Authority), but it's true that the witches' abilities are a bit puzzling. I know that Featherine is the strongest (Witch of Theathergoing, Drama and Spectating - in other words The Author ^ ^), Bernkastel is second (With of Miracles - can make anything happen as long as the probability isn't complete 0) and Lambdadelta is third (Witch of Certainty - can ensure the happening of any event as long as the persons involved don't give up). These three witches are remarquably the only ones in the setting whose existence and power are independent from human belief, and thus immune to antimagic toxins (disbelief in magic gradually depowers normal witches and slowly withers their existence) unlike Beato and the others. DYBAD (talk) 21:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) thanks for your help with the limits! I honestly couldn't find some. Thanks alot :) Gabriel456 (talk) 17:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC)